Kill la Kill X Sonic Crossover 3: Kamui Reborn
by Inverseman
Summary: The two Ultimate Life Forms face a challenge beyond any of their imaginations! Ghosts from the past haunt Shadow's future and Ryuuko loses something she never thought would be taken away from her. It's do-or-die time for our heroes in the grand finale! The final chapter of the Kill la Kill X Sonic trilogy.


**The Last Story - Kamui Reborn**

Intro OP BGM Bangarang by Skrillex

Ryuuko and Shadow had become true Heroes and decided to take a summer vacation to the City of Soleanna.

"Finally a chance to relax", sayed Ryuuko going 2 swim.

"Stay on ur gard" replied Shadow.

"Lighten up Shadow. just look see Sonic and my sis"

Nex 2 dem was Sonic and Satsuki also on vacation. Sonic was taking a nap and drinking cock tails. Satsuki was reading books.

Suddenly Eggman robots were attackin and Dr. Eggman was yelling and lauging evil, "Muahahahaha NOW I CAN FINALLY TAKE OVER AND BUILD DA EGGMAN EMPIRE, EGGMANLAND"

"That Eggman nvr nose whn 2 giv up. Shadow, Ryuuko, Satsuki, u rdy?" said Sonic.

"YEAH now this vaykayshun has some action!" said Ryuuko.

Then they went to beat up the Eggman robots w/o even transforming

"Here com reinforcemints" said Senketsu

"Muahahahaha u think wer here 2 fite? No! Were on vacashin too! 2 find da FLAMES OF DISASTER just liek the anchint legends says Bye-bye" and Eggman ran away with his robots

"Flames...? Of Disaster? Where haev i herd that b4?" said Sonic.

"me to" said Shadow.

"Well need 2 investigate" said Satsuki

Meanwhile a warp hole open and there was Silver the Hedgehog seeing Ryuuko and Satsuki, "I finally found them the first two Moirai Triggers..." And then he warped away and noone was looking.

"Hm. Sownds strange. du u know the Flames of Disaster" asked Ryuuko?

"No the only person who mite kno is the king but he died long time ago and has no kids" said Satsuki

"Hmph. he sounds like he was too weak. Lets get moving" said Shadow.

"THe only person w/ answers will b Eggman lets beat him up!" said Ryuuko.

"Yeah his base is at Wave Ocean so ill get Tails to take us there in my plane the Tornado" said Sonic

* * *

BGM: Sonic 2006 OST Eggman's Plot

Meanwhile at Eggman's base.

"R u SHURE this will twerk? How do i kno your not crazy becuz ur just a girl that was very injured and floated through dimenshun hole. I never red of the Flames of Disaster in any book before. " ased Eggman.

"Oh... Butt u hav doctor.. In and other time" said a mysteryus girl with big twin tails like Nui Harime

"All we need are the Emeralds" she said and did evil laughing

* * *

BGM: Wave Ocean: The Inlet

Bac at the Wave Ocean Tails piked up mega high energy rating going really fast.

"i think its chaos emerald but different? Lik burning" Tails said.

"i kno what it is its a Sol Emerald" said Sonic

They saw Blaze the Cat and she was running holding 2 Sol Emerald.

"Blaze! Long time, no see!" said Ryuuko

"i dont hav tiem Ryuuko and friends. i haev 2 hurri b4 its 2 l8!" reply Blaze.

"woah slow down and i know i dont say that alot. Whassup?" said Sonic.

"Ok. Not long ago a superdimenshinoal sun god attack Sol Dimension. At 1st we beat him becuz wer all-so Fire type but then he attackd us with strange red fibers that wer super strong. He only bearly beated us and he escape 2 find moar powah i think he wants Chaos Emeralds 2 so I turned into Burning Blaze to chase him here but he hit me and I powered down and now he wants Chaos Emeralds AND Sol Emeralds"

"sounding like life fibers" said Satsuki.

"but didnt we beat all them up when we fighted Ragyou Fiber Hazard?" said Ryuuko

"Every1 wach out!" said Senketsu

Then there was a psykick energy blast

* * *

Battle BGM: Sonic 2006 OST - VS Character

"Blaze! Hau cud u? U teamed up w/ the Moirai Triggers? u 2 Sonic and Shadow?" said Silver

" Silver clam down! u better explane urself or ELSE" said Shadow

"Theirs no time for explain those too girls will doom everyone if they get Emeralds. But if your not gonna help me i will defeet u too!" said Silver

"There only trying to helping us" said Blaze

"Blaze stay out of this unless u want me 2 beat u 2. ur beang triked by these girls ARGH IM RUNNING OUTTA TIEM" and Silver yelled.

"Let's get 'em! HAAAA!" yelled Ryuuko

"YEAH!" said Sonic

"NO WEIGHT!" said Shadow, Satsuki, Senketsu, and Blaze at ones.

"IT'S NO USE!" and Silver used his telekaniisis to catch Sonic and Ryuuko and then he yell "TAKE THIS" to juggle them forever and ever

Becuz Silver wus distrackted Shadow and Satsuki did a dashing attack and knocked Silver into sum boxs. Silver did a midairs backflip and started flying. Then Silver shot a storm of psy blasts in an attack called PSY VULCUN but evry1 doged and Blaze did a Blaze Kick to his face. it was funny.

"NOOOO. HOW DID I LOSS? No. Im not strong enuff 2 compleat my mission and stop the Flames of Disaster." says Silver and he warped aways

"GET BACK HERE" yelled Ryuuko but Silver was gone

"We cant let Eggman find Chaos OR the Sol Emeralds were gonna need an army wear can we find armies?" said Shadow

"i know" said Satsuki and she took out a fancy cellfone and suddenly all of Satsuki and Sonic's friends came for helping.

"YOUR MISSHUN IS 2 SEARCH 4 INFO ON THE FLAMES OF DISASTER AND FIND THE EMERALDS AND PROTECT SOLEANNA FRUM EGGMAN ROBOTS" said Satsuki and she was shiny.

* * *

BGM: Sonic 2006 OST - The Resurrection of Mephiles

Meanwhile Silver was flying to safeties and he tooked out a small blak ball that was like a thread spool and talking to it

"I couldnt do it the Moirai Triggers deceeved Sonic &amp; Shadow &amp; BLaze" said Silver

"Silver ur not strong enuff u r week. and noone will help u. if u want 2 protekt the future of both world u need my powers but i need sum nergy 1st. i haev a spy w/ Eggman so go 2 his bass" whisperd the black ball

* * *

BGM: E.G.G.M.A.N (Doc Robeatnix Mix) by Paul Shortino

Inumuta and Tails made an Emerald radar 2 loc8 the Emeralds and they saw 2 Emeralds in Eggmans airship

Sonic, Shadow, Ryuuko, Satsuki, and Blaze made it 2 Eggman base and they saw Eggman and Ryuuko ran 2 ambush but the Eggman was a Shadow Clone no Jutsu illusion and then someone punched Ryuuko.

"HAHAHA REMEMBUR ME?!" and they saw Nui Harime but she was diffrent. Nui had the same head but a new body made of metal and her arms were blades she was METAL NUI.

"HOW DARE U. UR ALIVE?" said Satsuki

"yes i am. after our battle i was in space wher i floated thru a wurmhole 2 another dimension wher i found new power and metal body that Doctor Eggman powered up. u cant beet my new powers!" then she warped and there was a lock and Eggman was on a big TV

"HAHAHA GOOD JOB NUI. UR TRAPPD NOW TO SEND U ALL AWAY"

Doctor Eggman turn on his mahsheen but it didnt worked on Blaze she was sent flying out of the base but Shadow and Ryuuko and Sonic and Satsuki were hit by the beem. Blaze said "NO!"

Then Silver came but Blaze was damage by xplosion and Silver took her 2 Emeralds and gave a sekret telepathy message to Nui.

* * *

BGM: Sonic 2006 OST - Crisis City

They sawed a ruined city in Crisis called Crisis City but was different frum the fibers all ovur da plase

"hey this looks familur" said Shadow

"and these r LIFE FIBERS!" said Senketsu

"Sonic can u here mii?" said Tails' voice

"Lady Satsuki deux u reed?" said Inumuta ovur the same radio

"yea buddy wer hear where r we?" saying Sonic

"not where WHEN. ur sent 2 da future Inumuta and me can talk 2 u becuz wer using Emeralds 2 power the Emerald locater" said Tails

"we need 2 find a way back" said Satsuki

they looked a round n saw teh hole place was destoryd and then they found ruined airships with Eggman faces on it

"Looks like Eggman was no match 4 life fibers hey heres that time masheen he used" sayed Ryuuko

"it mite still work but well need sum Chaos Emeralds" said Inumuta

"looks like Emerald radar still works the emeralds r still here" said Sonic

"and look Shadow ur face is on a wanted poster" said Senketsu who saw an old poster that had his face on it with a reward of 99999 billion dollars and it said "wanted 4 destroying the world"

Shadow, Ryuuko, Satsuki, and Sonic searched Crisis City and they wer attaked by monsters of fire but instead of rock the monsters had fibers instead. On top of a rekt skyscraper they sawed a bunch of monsters fighting a White Wisp.

"we gotta go help him!" said Sonic and they beated the monsters with a few homing attacks.

"This is my friend the wisp long time no see"

Tails used a translation app 2 translate the White Wisp words.

"he says hes happy to c you too" said Tails

"please tell us what happen" said Satsuki

"He says the life fibers took over earth and then they tried 2 take over Planet Wisp but then they used 7 Emeralds even MORE powerful than the Chaos Emeralds 2 beat them. then they used wisps and life fibers to take over dimensions" said Inumuta

"Damn them was there a woman named Ragyou?" said Ryuuko

"He says he doesnt know becaus he coudnt get to the core but he can fix Eggman time machine with sum Emeralds" said Tails

They went to a Flame Core volcano covered in fibers so it was called Fiber Core and found big energy reading.

* * *

BGM: Sonic 2006 OST - Flame Core

"Ryuuko i sens Emeralds but alsos something not gud" said Senketsu and suddenly a giant monster made of fiber and flames came out of the lava

"Damn. he is having a lotta power" said Shadow

"i think his names Iblis" said Sonic

"it doesnt matter what his name is if he will lose" said Shadow

They tried 2 fite but it was no use becuz the life fibers on the ground wer draining there power n giving it to Iblis who spit Chaos energy blasts at them.

"damn him hes doing lifesteal?" said Shadow

"i think i have a idea but you all need 2 trust me" said Ryuuko

"ok" said everyone else

"hmph ok lets c what u can do" said Shadow

then they flew into Iblis mouth and were eated by him and he thinked he won. then Ryuuko yell "CHAOS SYNCHRONIZATION" to absorb the Chaos Power frum Emeralds inside Iblis body

"hey buddy hungry 4 some Chaos energy?" said Sonic

"EAT THIS" said Shadow

"CHAOS OVERLOAD" everyone yelling and Iblis exploded in a big green lite and his guts slithered away. A Chaos Emerald and a Sol Emerald flew out and they got the time machine fixed using them in the power generator.

"so how do we drive this thing?" asked Shadow

Then the White Wisp went inside Shadow and he started going super fast to start the engines.

"WOAH!" said Shadow and they did time travel

* * *

BGM: Sonic 2006 OST - White Acropolis

Back in the present Satsuki's Four Devas were battling Eggman forces at White Acropolis with Rouge and E123 Omega. Jakuzure shot down the five searchlights in the level and then Gamagoori opened the doors.

"Eggman! Wear did u send our friends?" yelled Sanageyama

"Not where WHEN?" said Eggman and he evil laughed.

"Your heartless!" said Rouge

But then Omega said, "Sensors detekting 8000 time energy"

And then the time machine crashed into the base.

"You cud say we were rite on time!" said Senketsu

"Lady Satsuki your safe!" said the Four Devas

"But Eggman wont be!" said Satsuki

"GET THEM METAL NUI! W8 wher is she and where r my 2 Emeralds? Uh oh!" said Eggman

* * *

BGM: Nichijou Gekijou-gata Mitsuboshi Gokuseifuku (start at 2:32)

Meanwhile at Dusty Dessert Blaze, Amy, and Mako wer searching 4 clues. "No way... It cant b. We need 2 tell the others RIGHT NOW" said Blaze

"tell who wat?" it was Metal Nui and she was here 4 round 2

"Amy u should stay back" said Blaze but she was interrupted by a hallelujah and Mako who sayed

"OMG!ICantBelieveNuiIsBackWhatDidUdo2RyuukoBecuseIfYouDidAnyBadStuffToHerLikeTortureHerOrKillHerUntilSheDiesThenIMakoMankanshokuWillNeverForgiveYouNeverNeverNeverForEverAndEverOkayMaybeThatWasTotallyTooHarshI'mSorry"

Then Blaze, Mako, and Metal Nui had a battle. Metal Nui was really tough becuz she maed shadow clones 2 make it 2v2. Metal Nui used her sword arms but Mako use her fists to block. then Nui's clone try to tackle Mako but Blaze use her tornado to catch her but both Nuis wer strong so Nui's clone grabed Blaze and Nui did a spin slash to throw Mako into midairs wif Blaze but dat wuz a mistake!

"lets use a teem atack" said Blaze

"yeah!" Mako saids.

Then they started spinning really really fast and smashed Nui and her clone to pieces

"NOOOO I LOSE" said Metal Nui and she gotaway safely

"we gotta tell the others what we seed lets go!" said Mako

* * *

BGM: Sonic 2006 OST - Egg Cerberus and Egg Genesis

bak at Eggmans bass Eggman was capshured by Satsuki's Four Devas.

"METAL NUI WHER R U?! U TRAITER U STEALED MY EMERALDS &amp; LET TEH GOOD GUYS BEAT ME" Eggman was really really really mad.

"its time u gav up Eggman" said Satsuki

"DR. EGGMAN YOU'RE GOING STRIAGHT TO HELL" said Shadow

but b4 Eggman could be kill suddenly Silver was attacking.

"Gud thing i kept these 2 chaos emeralds" said Eggman but the wall was explode and he dropped them

"IM BACK UR ALL FINISHED" said Silver who was also really really really angry.

Silver used psy powers to stealed Eggmans Emeralds and freez Eggman and then he tryed using his ultim8 attack. He lifted all the brokend up robots and metal into a huge ball

"METEOR CRASH" said Silver yelled

"No way!" said Senketsu and Ryuuko and they slashed the meteor into a billions of pieces

"NO MY SUPER MOVE!" said Silver and then Shadow kicked Silver in the back of the head and it wuz funni

"NO I CANT LOSE AGIN PSY FLASH" and a brite green lite shined and he was goned WITH da Emeralds.

"curses we winned but he xscaped" said Sastsuki but then the team got a message from Mako and they ran to meet up at Kingdom Valley.

* * *

BGM: Fuku wo Kita Buta-gata Yotsuboshi Gokuseifuku (start at 1:45)

"Good. You have Chaos Emeralds Now i can giv u powers. i am Mephiles the Dark"

The dark spool turned into hegehog that was black and red and looked like it was made out of fibers and he had yellow and green eye. He was the TRUE FORM of Mephiles.

"Nui u want 2 c ur mommy again, right?" said Mephiles

Nui warped into the dark hideout all beated and almost 0 HP.

"yes master i wanna c mommy" said Nui

"i will giving you your wish" said Mephiles and then he turnt 2 Silver.

"U can hav power to Silver" said Mephiles.

"yes now i will win and SHE will never wakeup Flames of Disaster" said Silver

"but their ar 7 moar Emeralds and i need them ALL 14 2 gib u you're wishes. go find thems i sens sum at Eggmans Radical Train" said Mephiles and then he hid inside Silver's shadow and they flew.

* * *

BGM: Radical Train

At Radical Train Knuckles and Rouge found some Sol Emeralds on the train and wer waiting for the rest off every1.

along the ways Mako and Blaze tolds them what they found, "we seed ainchint pics of Soleanna from long time ago. a big ball of flames called Flames of Disaster came 2 earth and wuz gonna crash meteor but it was stopped by 3 hegehog one blu one blak and one sliver"

But the heroes couldnt think more becus they were attacked by Silver and Nui.

* * *

Battle BGM: Rhythm Kyouka-gata Futatsuboshi Gokuseifuku

They wer BACK but now they wer evn moar powerful becuz Mephiles put DARK power inside them to mayke them into MEPHI-NUI and MEPHI-SILVER. This time they had an "M" on there foreheads like Majin Vegeta only the M stands fore Mephiles.

"I'm no longer Silver... Thanks to Mephiles I'm now MEPHI-SILVER. U WILL B DESTROYED MOIRAI TRIGGERS"

"MEPHI-SILVER?!" evry1 shouted.

"Mephiles... y does that sound familiar?" asked Shadow.

"Silver u gotta stop!" said Sonic but it was no use

"he's not gonna listen. hes not a good guy anymore well have 2 kill him" said Shadow.

"Indeed" said Satsuki

"But theres gotta be a way" said Ryuuko and Sonic.

"u killed mommy. now i kill uuuuuuuuu ill do 2 u wut u did 2 mommy! i kill u all!11!" said Mephi-Nui

"Nui uv lost it allow me 2 put u out of ur mizery" said Satsuki

Then there was a battle. Silver's psy-blasts wer super powered with dark power so they xploded everywhere and Nui made dark clones that were 100x stronger than her normal clones and they distracted Shadow and Ryuuko's friends so Nui and Silver could have the heroes all to themselfs.

"Playtime is over! CHAOS-" but Shadow was to slow! He captured by Silver's psy power and Ryuuko said.

"let him go!" and she ran to slash Silver but Nui teleported and counterattacked so she fell and Silver threw Shadow into Sonic and Satsuki.

"Woah their fast hey wait its not their speed theyre chaos pwoer and alot of it SHADOW WATCH OUT!" yells Sonic

Silver used his new ultimate attack his Meteor Crash turned into METEOR IMPACT and even bigger ball of metal and cars and stuff that used gravity power to suck in Sonic and Shadow who got KO'd

"NOOOO WAKE UP! DAMNIT how many Chaos Emeralds do they has?" said Ryuuko

"ALL 7!1!" yells Nui

"IMPOSSIBLE" said Senketsu

"NOW UR FINISHED I WILL SAVE THE WORLD" said Silver who was about to Meteor Impact again but he was interrupted by Mikisugi who shined brite lites from his nipples

"get outta here! ill use my weewee 2 flash them" and then Mikisugi shined an even briter lite from his weewee and with Sol Emeralds Knuckles found the lite was like 10,000 suns

"YOUR GETTING IN MY WAY" said Nui and Silver and all the heroes gotaway before they cud see again.

* * *

BGM: Kick=KELL

Later at nite Sonic and Shadow wer still unconshis

"i cant believe it they have seven Chaos Emeralds" said Ryuuko.

"we still have the chance. there are Sol Emeralds they dont have" said Blaze

"But Mephi-Nui and Mephi-Silver r tuff now. i bet whoever there boss is wants Chaos Emeralds AND Sol Emeralds", said Sanageyama.

"i checked the GUN database and the REVOCS database with Hououmaru" said Rouge she found some important data

"we found the anchint Soleanna ruins are the same age as the life fibers!" said Hououmaru

"Impossible!" everyone saids.

"and according to Tails and my calculations they both had a giant red ball in the aincheint pics!" said Inumuta.

"It doesnt maek a diffrence guyz. Sonic and Shadow r still K.O'd Mako and Amy r watching them" said Gamagoori.

"and Ryuuko hasnt evn slept too" said Jakuzure

"Ryuuko you gotta eat let Shadow rest" said Senketsu but he was interuptted

"no... hes gotta wake up. hes my friend!"

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow wer having vishuns

Sonic seed himself with a human girl he thought he knewed but didnt knowed. she said she gonna kiss him but he thought that was gross. then the girl got kidnapped by a giant ball of fire with wings and he was Super too. he beated it but then the fireball grew red threads and tied him up and killed him and he woked up.

* * *

BGM: Blumenkranz

Shadow had his own vision where he was fighting a shadow of himself but then it turned in2 dark hedgehog that looked like him but not because it was like a crystal and a demon. Shadow beated him but then the military came with a wanted poster and arrested him and the commander came it was a beautiful lady. It was Ragyou.

"Hmph. Ragyou What are YOU doing here? I can defeet u even in my dreams"

"Shadow why r u fighting with Ryuuko to beat Mephiles?" asked Ragyou

"If u think i shuld follow him ur rong. i dont take orders from any1 especially not him"

"Your correct but do u remembur WHY?" said Ragyou.

"Why...?" said Shadow

"in another timeline Mephiles tryed to trick u into joining his dark side but you defeated him his true form Solaris the Flames of Disaster and erased him from time. BUT YOU SEE SOLARIS WAS ACTUALLY AN ORIGINAL LIFE FIBER SO HE REGENERATED IN ANOTHER DIMENSION"

"But how are YOU still alive?" said Shadow

"When you and that BRAT destroyed me you only destroyd me in THIS DIMENSION so i regenerated in ANOTHER DIMENSION and took over the body of Iblis the Flames of Disaster. u and Sonic and Silver actually saved me but... Mephiles wants my body to be life fiber king but he is gross. im a lesbian incest pedophile. Not a furry." explains Ragyou

Shadow got a Chaos Spear in his hands and held it to Ragyou's neck because he was going to kill her even in a vision.

"so why dont we just destroy you again ones and for all?" said Shadow.

"Because u will fall into Mephiles trap. Mephiles calls three girls the Moirai Triggers my two daughters and a unknown third girl. if u and the three girls beat Mephiles he will destroy the earth when he dies for gud. the Moirai Triggers will still b heros but u'll be blamed 4 everything. You're friends Ryuuko and Senketsu will BETRAY YOU. But if you join me and defeat Mephiles i will give u power and let u do whatever u want. hes both our enemys and Ryuuko is ur enemy in secret so it only maeks cents" said Ragyou.

"Hmph! Take this!"Shadow threwed his Chaos Spear but Ragyou warped.

"u can think sum moar ill b back when u find the 7 Sol Emeralds and face Mephiles" and she disappeared

"Shadow! Shadow! Wake up!" said Ryuuko and she was shaking him awake

"Thank gudness ur a wake r u ok? We gotta find the Sol Emeralds b4 this guy called Mephiles does" said Ryuuko

"Yeah..." said Shadow who was looking down and still thinking about what Ragyou said

* * *

BGM Sonic 2006 OST - Kingdom Valley

After threatening Eggman our heroes used his Radical Train to go Kingdom Valley 2 search 4 Sol Emeralds

"looks like we found some Emeralds! 3 of them!" said Senketsu

"the high affinity for Chaos Force in this area maeks them moar likely 2 b here" said Shadow

"WOAH Senketsu senses Chaos Force?" said Amy

"yeah ever since i learned Chaos Synchronization Senketsu can now act liek a scouter. cool huh?" said Ryuuko

there was a shrine in the valley and the 3 emeralds were there.

"allright! now we have 5 emeralds!" said Tails but then they wer attackd by Mephi-Silver and Mephi-Nui.

"u guys again?" said Sonic

"well destroy you fastly" said Satsuki

"i dont think so" said Silver and then his shadow lept out and turned into Mephiles who was back with new body

"Long time, no see SONIC MUAHAHAHAHA" laffed Mephiles

"who r u?" said Sonic

"u dont remembur? i wuz Solaris u erased me from the timestream in andother time! but not THIS DIMENSION. i escaped and slept for along time"

"now i get it your from my vision! i beat u and some other creep named Iblis but how did u regenerate?" said Sonic

Then Mephiles turned his arms into life fibers and tied everybuddy up.

"Mephiles is a... LIFE FIBER?!" every body shouted

"if hes a life fiber then i kno his weakness lets go Senketsu!" yelled Ryuuko.

"right!"

"Senketsu EDGE" they yelled and tore Mephiles fiber arms up with the scissor blades

"RAAAAAAGH WHA FOOLS DOING? KILL THEM" yelled Mephiles

Silver and Nui used dash attacks but they wer stopped becuz dark power and chaos powr overloaded them and they spat blood and green lite. Mephiles dark power got outta control too and he also was bleeding too.

"master we still havent absorbed the full power of the Chaos Emeralds we need 2 retreat" said Silver

"ok well b bak my powers just wernt compleet yet find us at Aquatic Base" and before our heros could get another attack they warped.

"OMGwebeatthemthatwillshowthebadguystomesswithRyuuko" screamed Mako.

"no Mako we cant let down yet their gonna fite us again ones and for all" said Ryuuko

Shadow looked at teh grund n saw hints from Ragyou he knew she wanted him to fite 4 her.

* * *

Battle BGM: Tabun LASTBOSS-gata Kokonotsuboshi Gokuseifuku

the last 2 Sol Emeralds were found by Lord Regis who gave them 2 Shadow and his friends. now came the hard part training 2 use the Sol Emeralds. Blaze the Cat helped.

"the Sol Emeralds r rly hot so u ned 2 be careful if u go super form using them" she said

it took a while for Sonic, Satsuki, Ryuuko, and Shadow to learn 2 use there new powers but they learned to becum Burning Super forms just liek Burning Blaze.

"wer redy" said Ryuuko and they rode there motorcycles 2 the final level

at Aquatic Base the heros went 2 the deepest part wher Mephiles was w8ing. he was glowing wif pure Chaos Power but then he put up a force field so nobody coud get in and all there friends were out

"HAHAHA TIEM 2 DIE SONIC MY NEMESIS" said Mephiles

"MOIRAI TRIGGERS YOU'RE TIME HAS CUM" said Silver

"THIS IS REVENGE 4 MOMMY" said Nui

then Sonic, Shadow, Satsuki, Ryuuko, and Blaze all used Sol Emeralds to turn into Burning forms and Senketsu became Burning Senketsu. like Senketsu but on fire.

"Silver im entrusting u 2 save the world let me fuse with u" said Mephiles

then Mephiles fused with Silver in2 purple cloud of darkness silver's eyes becam red and black like in Tokyo Ghoul and his fur turnd grey lik gunmetal and liek crystals leik Mephiles he was now SILPHUS THE DARK.

"lets do it combo attack!" said Blaze. then they yelled

"DARKBLAZE SPIN SLASH" a superpowered spin dash with dark power and fire swords that slashed through all the Nui clones and went fore Silphus but he caugt them

"TAKE THIS PSY TEMPEST" and dark psi litening shot them and they took all the hits and then Nui used her shade-slash attack to cut them for double damage on any1 hit by dark power

"HAHAHA U CANT BEET US BECUS WE HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS" said Nui.

"AND LOOK AT WHAT UR RINGS R" said Silphus

"what did u fiends... do?" said Satsuki who colapsed

"Ryuuko im losing rings and blood really fast" said Senketsu

"their taking our rings and our Chaos Power 2 i kno what i must do" said Blaze

"NO BLAZE DONT" said every1

"SOL OVERHEAT" and Blaze had blue flames around her that maed xplosion that broke the force field and every1 was blown back Blaze powerd down to normal and fainted but in the center were the used Chaos Emeralds

"no... Blaze!" said Sonic

"we cant let them get the Emeralds again!" said Senketsu

"drat none of us can move" said Satsuki

"I NEED THOS EMERALDS" said Silphus the Dark crawling four them.

"theyre gonna have to let the Emeralds decide who gets them" said Knuckles.

the emeralds wer floating in the middle and then they spined and they went stra8 4 the heroes so they could become Super.

"it cant b!" said Silphus

"the Chaos Emeralds woud never chuus a monster liek u never ever ever" said Mako

"Mako get Blaze 2 safe-t lets get Silver back 2 normal" said Ryuuko

"Four Devas hold bak the Nui clones" said Satsuki

"YES M'AAM" they said

Then the heroes becam theyre golden Super forms with the Chaos Emeralds and Life Fibers and then Silphus and Nui used a combo attack

"COSMIC METOER DESOLATION" they yelled and they made a giant black hole dat was destroyning evrything

"NOT SO FAST WE HAVE HYPER ULTIMA FORMS CHAOS CONTROL!"

and the heores froze time with a really really big Chaos Control to grab them with a life fiber string and tehn they did a spin dash to spin around the bad guys like a whip and they yelled

"CHAOS REVOLUTION THROW"

Silphus and Nui crashed and were defeeted and Silver de-fused.

"Its over now" said Sonic and they went 2 go c Silver but then suddenly Mephiles body said,

"IF IM GOING 2 DIE SO WILL ALL U" and he was going 2 explod but then a ladys voice said

"CHAOS CONTROL" and every1 but Shadow was frozen Ragyou was back.

"RAGYOU! HOW R U ALIVE?" yelled Ryuuko and Satsuki

"mommy ur bak just like Mephiles said" said Nui on the ground but thos wer her last werds becuz Ragyou killed her with a Koketsu spear and absorbed her.

"as long as any fiber frum the original life fiber exists i will continu 2 regenerate. when Sonic, Shadow, and Silver beat Solaris the Original Life Fiber he let me regenerate in another dimension with Iblis' body so i used him to return 2 this dimension but hes useless 2 mii now im in control with Iblis and soon Mephiles in my body"

"YOU BASTARD" said Ryuuko

* * *

BGM: I Want to Know

"Shadow heres your choice u can join me and b respected and feared 4ever or u can b h8ed 4ever by ur so called freinds" said Ragyou.

"SHADOW DONT DO IT!" everyone said

shadow had sweat and he was thinking hard and made fist and his gloves wer bleeding then he said

"im Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form i dont take orders from anyone!" said Shadow

"you fool! youre making a mistake the world will dispaise u!"

"even if the world goes against me... I will continue to fight like I always have... CHAOS BLAAAAAAST" said Shadow

then Shadow did a full power Chaos Blast to destroy Mephiles and Ragyou but then Ragyou absorbed Mephiles body and turned it into a spear to kill Shadow but not without breaking Ragyous attack. Ragyou wuz wunded

"NGH U HAD UR CHOICE" said Sol Ragyou

"NOOOOOO... wake up comeon wake up! ur the ULTIMATE FORM RIGHT?" yelled Ryuuko super duper sad

then Ragyou transformed into SOL RAGYOU THE FIRST AND LAST LIFE FIBER and set all of Soleanna on fire with flames that never ever go out with an army of life fiber monsters Eggman sent a message 2 the heroes

"theyre destroying the city and the world ONLY I CAN DO THAT my Eggman Army will take them out but you better get to work!" yelled Eggman

"Eggman... Shadow is...dead..." said Sonic

Meanwhile Shadow was in a white space with nothing a round him

"where am i?" said Shadow

then a gurl with blond hare dress in white dress appeared

"Maria! am i dead" said Shadow

"yes but u need 2 save the world ur friends need u" said Maria

"my... friends?" said Shadow

"yes Ryuuko and Senketsu and Satsuki and even Sonic will always b ur friends and fite with you no matter what becus only together can u protect our erth" said Maria

"i see..."

"it's time 2 go theyre calling u"

"Maria wait!" Shadow cried

"ill c you someday but not until u live a long happy life... with friends!" said Maria and she handed him a platinum ring

Shadow nodded and he faded away

* * *

Greatest Boss Battle BGM: Sonic 2006 OST - Solaris Phase II

"MUAHAHAHAHA NOW THIS UNIVERSE IS MINE" said Ragyou and she was beating everyone with Life Fibers that came out of nowheres

Sol Ragyou tossed all 14 Emeralds 2 da ground and every1 was crying. but then a brite lite shone from the Emeralds and Shadow fell from teh sky

"Shadow your back" said Ryuuko who was crying

"ThanQ Ryuuko i realize my allies my friends are also my strength. Good friends are friends no matter what"

Suddenly the platinum ring Maria gave Shadow was reackting to the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds and they turned into Super Chaos Emeralds and Super Sol Emeralds. then the 14 Super Emeralds were wrapped in Life Fibers making true Chaos Fibers Sonic and Shadow knew what to do.

"Hey Shadow did u c that?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic! We have to do it!" said Shadow

"Right Shadow!" replied Sonic

"WHA THINK YOUR DOOING?" said Sol-Ragyou

"Heh, it's been a long time since I got to use THIS form", said Sonic

"You think you know fusion do you, you monster?" said Shadow

and he and Sonic started glowing and close there eyes

"CHAOS UNIFICATION!" Sonic and Shadow then did CHAOS UNIFICATION with the Super Emeralds to fuse into Hyper Shadic but then with the power of the Chaos Fibers, Hyper Shadic got a Godrobe to go way past Hyper Fusion Level 4 to Hyper Fusion God they become HYPER ULTIMA SHADIC.

Hyper Ultima Shadic is like regular Shadic BUT he's got even more ultimateness with a Godrobe that is a trench coat with a platinum color stars AND a giant green Norn Tri Sword, a triple bladed Emerald sword made out of Super Chaos Emeralds and a second giant red Ashima Gun with an Infinite Revolver made out of Super Sol Emeralds for ULTIMATE POWER

"Now it's our turn, sis!" said Ryuuko

"But of course" said Satsuki

"Go for it!" said Senketsu

"CHAOS UNIFICATION!" and Ryuuko and Satsuki. The 14 Super Emeralds spun really fast around them and Chaos Fibers envelop them flash. Now there was a new girl who had purple and black hair and a black and white Godrobe, but then she powered up and her hair turned golden while her Godrobe turned platinum.

And they became HYPER ULTIMA RYUUTSUKI KIRYUUIN the ULTIMATE LIFE FIBER FUSION FORM. Ryuuko and Satsuki's swords combined to make the Fateshredder Scissor Swords. She has super long flowing golden hair with purple highlites. Senketsu absorbs Junketsu to become SENJUNKETSU, THE TRUE SAGE GODROBE coloured in black and white with stars everywhere. Both Godrobes had Emeralds studded in them for extra power

* * *

HYPER GALACTIC FINAL BOSS BATTLE BGM: Kill la Adventure 2 by TripleQ

"WHAT? HYPER FUSION? THATS IMPOSSIBLE NO ONES EVER DONE BEFORE NO MATTER SOL KOKETSU ETERNAL DAMNATION CONTROL" said Ragyou who was going to Chaos Control Ryuutsuki and Shadic. Ragyou sent 9999^99 life fiber strikes across all timespace but they dodged them by teleporting and boosting. then they used the Norn Sword to break the attack which shattered like glass and blasted the shards with the Ashima gun into Ragyou.

"Hey buddy check this out" said Hyper Ultima Shadic

"DESTINY DRIVE" the hedgehog yelled

"This is impossible how are there powers higher than a life fiber god?" yelled Ragyou

"Our attacks are perfect now u cant beat this SENJUNKETSU FATESHREDDER BLADES" said Ryuutsuki and Senjunketsu.

Senjunketsu combined with the Fateshredder to make giant scissor swords that cut Sol-Ragyou's existence in half.

"NOOOOO IT BURNS. SO THIS IS WHAT THAT FOOL MEPHILES MEANT RYUUTSUKI YOU'RE THE THIRD MOIRAI TRIGGER. BUT I CANT DIE ILL JUST REGENERATE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION. YOU CAN KILL ME ALL YOU WANT BUT ILL KEEP COMING BACK OVER AND OVER AND OVER" yelled Ragyou

"Damn she's right" said Shadic

"Look! she's already starting to regenerate!" said Ryuutsuki

"And how many rings do you think you need to keep up Hyper forms AND Fusion forms?" taunted Ragyou.

"Ryuutsuki a Hyper Fusion Godrobe like me needs 8 times as many rings as one Super Form we need to come up with a solution fast" said Senjunketsu

Suddenly Shadic and Ryuutsuki's friends came in with the White Wisp and lots of stolen Eggman machines.

"OMGRyuukoWe'reHereToHelpYouIfYouNeedMoreFriendsThisWeirdWispAlienSaidHeCanHelpUsWellThatsWhatTails'TranslatorSaidHeCanFindMoreFriendsByGoingToOtherDimensions" said Mako and then the Wisp got his other Wisp friends and they opened portals to go all across the multiverse to get help

"So... You said you're invincible in this dimension so how about we beat you in EVERY dimension" said Ryuutsuki and a giant door that looked like the DeviantArt logo appeared in the air and when the door opened every origianl character from every dimension came flying out. Every dimension form of Sonic and Shadow and Ryuuko and Satsuki came to fight Ragyou ones and for all. Even Sonic Boom Sonic with blue arms.

"Our friends are here. Let's get 'em!" said Shadic.

Then every OC did a full-power boost attack to destroy Ragyou from dimension to dimension all using there signature moves too.

"Look at our Soul Gauge it's maximum" said Ryuutsuki

"One last attack and she's finished!" said Shadic

"SENJUNKETSU INFINITE REALITY SEVER" they both yelled which was first a Master Chaos Control to freeze Sol Ragyou's existence and then a slash that deals infinity damage times the number of universes she was destoryed in which was also infinite so she imploded and was erased from all dimensions

"NOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Sol Ragyou

"It's finally over" said Ryuutsuki

"That'll teach her to mess with the true ultimate life forms" said Shadic

"And peace will return to our world, all worlds" said Senjunketsu

* * *

BGM: Till I Die

Shadow, Ryuuko, Sonic, and Satsuki became real heroes after the battle. Eggman lost alotta his robots in the battle and had to run away. Silver seemed to have had amnesia and lost his memories when he was possessed by Mephiles and said he was very sorry. Blaze got her Emeralds back and was going home. And in Soleanna there were statues of the mysterious girl and mysterious hedgehog that saved the day when our heroes knew it was there fusion forms.

"Who would have thought there exist so many other dimensions? Each with their own heroes?" said Satsuki

"Whew new worlds? New adventures? That's gonna be tight! After this summer vacation we gotta go check 'em out! And make some new friends too!" said Sonic

"But Sonic and lady Satsuki, summer vacation is nearly over!" panicked Hououmaru

"I think we can pencil in one more diversion before the university classes start again. We absolutely must see the Sun Festival here" laughed Satsuki

"So where to next ultimate life form?" said Ryuuko

"Wherever we want our destiny to go" said Shadow

"Sounds good" said Senketsu

"OMGRyuukoYouLikeGottaTakeMeTooIWannaGoToOurDestinyIWonderWillDestinyHaveCake?StrawberryCake?OrMaybeChocolateOrMaybe..."

"Sure Mako" said Ryuuko

And they rode their motorcycles into the sunset.

THE END

Credits - All Hail Shadow by Crush 40


End file.
